CHARLIE THE UNICORN LYRICS
Intro So, when you're having a kiki, you need to have a playlist to keep the party going, right? You need songs for people to dance to. And what better songs to have than the CHARLIE THE UNICORN SONGS? This page is filled with the lyrics for all the songs played in the series. Candy Mountain Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things Oh so many things that will brighten up your day It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town It's the mecca of love the candy cave They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree In the candy cave imagination runs so free So now Charlie please will you go into the cave? Put A Banana In Your Ear Charlie you look quite down With your big sad eyes And your big fat frown The world doesn't have to be so gray Charlie when your life's a mess When your feeling blue Always in distress I know what can wash that sad away All you have to do is Put a banana in your ear (a banana in my ear?) Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear It's true (says who?) So true Once it's in your gloom will disappear The bad in the world is hard to hear When in your ear a banana cheers So go and put a banana in your ear Put a banana in your ear (I'd rather keep my ear clear) You will never be happy If you live your life in fear It's true (says you) So true When it's in the skies are bright and clear Oh, every day of every year The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere So go and put a banana in your Eaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr Underwater Adventures When you’re feeling all alone The world’s a drone And nobody’s shown any love to you (I can't tell if you're adorable or creepy) When your heart is cold as stone Just change your tone Get rid of that groan and the world will too (I'm probably gonna go with creepy) ‘cause swordfishes, love you Jellyfishes, love you Starfish, I LOVE YOU You know it’s true Catfishes, love you Cattlefishes, love you Blowfish-, STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU In the ocean blue Rap Lungfish, blackfish, alligator, icefish Armorhead, hammerhead, anaconda, flathead Manta ray, sting ray, fangtooth moray Goblin shark, grass carp, round river bat ray Noodlefish, hagfish, man o’ war, ladyfish Black eel, baby seal, sprat, koi, electric eel Lamprey, pejeray, yellow-edged moray Salmon shark, sleeper shark, featherback and eagle ray Well, you can ignore this plea That’s fine with me But one day you’ll see that my words are true (Please stop singing to me) And if you find that you agree I guarantee That you will soon be feeling the love too (I can't wait) ‘cause swordfishes, love you Jellyfishes, love you Starfish, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER You know it’s true Catfishes, love you Cattlefishes, love you Blowfish-, STARFISH LOVE ME LOVE ME In the ocean blue THE MILLIPEDE SONG! I am the Millipede I am amazing I command you to gaze upon my face You'll never find someone charming as I am I'm the swankiest bug out in space I'm a star I'm a god I'm a thing to behold There is none as resplendent as I With my sleek little legs and my three hundred eggs of my majesty none can deny Because I am the millipede I am mysterious When I vanish I never leave a trace You will not find a bug with such illusions I'm a creature of fathomless grace (Background singers) Millipede meets allure Millipede meets couture Millipede meets grandeur Millipede meets saviour Millipede meets mature Millipede meets so pure Millipede meets the cure for all lesser breeds I am the millipede I am the champion no one else in the universe keeps pace You'll never find someone quite so enchanting While I'm here there's just no second place I'm a idol a King I'm an object of awe There is none quite so gleaming as I I've got glamour to spare You are right when you stare I'm the who, what, when, where, and the why (Join me!) I am the millipede I am astounding wisdom flows from my personage like lace You'll never find some darling as I am I'm the swankiest Tutelary pest Certainly best dressed Bug out in space! Category:Things Category:Awesome Things Category:BADASS STUFF Category:Songs Category:Random shit